tu es né shinobi
by tanita-gnd
Summary: ma première fic postée ici. one shot POV sasuke... histoire triste, très triste, mais j'en dit pas plus. les dingues de yaoi commme moi pourront imaginer ce qu'ils veulent, mais faut avoir l'esprit bien tordu quand même.


**_ATTENTION J'ARRIVE !!!! ;)_**

_bon, pour être réglo, une petite intro de moi-même, viteuf _

_j'ai quinze ans et je parcoure ce site depuis pas mal de temps (na lu toutes les fics de la section naruto) en disséminant de plus que rares reviews. j'ai écrit quelques petites fics sur naruto, et je me suis dit que je pourrais bien les poster ici... il s'agit en général de one-shot ou de song fics, ça dépend. _

_donc voilà ! je suis actuellement en train de tenter de comprendre comment marche ce site au niveau de la mise en page, donc si ça fait des trucs zarb, c'est moua :D menfin bref, ze vous laisse lire cette fic, assez représentative de ce que j'écrit en général (quoiqu'un peu glauque peut-etre...)_

__

__

__

Je me rappellerai toujours comment tu m'as regardé ce soir là. Dans tes yeux, on pouvait lire quelque chose d'inhabituel, plus que de la tristesse, du désespoir. Tu m'avais regardé froidement pour la première fois. J'avais déjà eu droit à des regards énervés, souriant, joyeux, complices, tristes, jaloux, meurtriers, mais jamais de regards froids. Celui-là était glacial, pénétrant en moi par chaque pore de ma peau, me figeant sur place, me déstabilisant de manière inconsidérée. Ces yeux... ces yeux rieurs couleur d'océan ne devraient jamais geler aussi vivement... et ce n'est pas tout...tu m'as glacé du regard, et de la voix. Sans me quitter des yeux, tu m'as parlé froidement. Je te croyais incapable de parler d'une voix neutre, simplement neutre, et là, tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et d'un ton glacial tu m'as dit.

Tu m'as dit que je t'énervais, moi, celui que tout le monde admirait plus que tout, l'enfant prodigue, dernier des Uchiwa, fort, puissant, rapide, que je t'énervais à toujours te rabaisser. Tu m'as dit que j'aurai put te porter vers le haut, t'apprendre ce que je savais, ou bien me contenter d'être un rival silencieux, mais il fallait croire que ça ne me suffisait pas, car je ne cessais de t'enfoncer, de te traiter de boulet, de daube, que je n'étais qu'un prétentieux imbu de sa personne et aveuglé par la vengeance, au point de me foutre royalement des gens qui m'aimaient. Voilà ce que tu m'as dit, sans hausser la voix à aucun moment, sans ciller, sans cesser de me fixer. Au début j'ai soutenu ton regard, et petit à petit j'ai baissé les yeux devant toi. Tu n'as pas bronché, et tu as continué à me geler avec ton regard, ta voix monocorde continuant son monologue.

Tu m'as expliqué que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça, que les regards méprisants de tous les gens du village te minaient suffisamment le moral, que tu savais ce qu'il y avait en toi, mais que cela ne t'aidait pas à relever la tête quand les yeux des gens crachaient la haine et le mépris. Tu m'as dit que tu criais toujours que tu deviendrai hokage pour que les gens te reconnaissent, mais que ça n'était qu'une façade, un moyen de te persuader toi-même que tu étais fort, que tu pouvais être fort, que tu serais fort. Tu as continué en disant qu'à chaque fois que tu commençais à y croire, à croire en toi, la vie te prouvait que tu avais tord, soit parce que tu rencontrais quelqu'un dont la puissance t'écrasait, soit parce que je te ridiculisais une fois de plus, soit parce qu'on te regardais avec mépris, en dédaignant ce dont tu étais fier, et qu'on te répétait que tu n'étais qu'un monstre. Tout ce temps où tu as parlé, je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien fait, rien fait d'autre que de baisser encore plus profondément la tête, voulant disparaître loin d'ici, remonter le temps pour recommencer et pour t'aider à aller mieux, t'aider à avoir cette reconnaissance, ce bonheur qui t'importait tant. Et toi tu continuais à me fixer, sans mot dire, voyant bien ce qui se passait en moi.

Et puis tu as recommencé à parler, je ne voulais plus t'écouter, mais tes mots entraient quand même en moi, perçants comme des aiguilles, douloureux comme des lames qu'on enfonce doucement dans la chair pour les retirer d'un coup vif. Je sentais malgré moi cette douleur qui était la tienne, et j'avais encore plus mal que d'habitude. Tu me torturais sans vraiment le vouloir, en fait, tu avais juste besoin de parler, mais personne n'était là pour t'écouter, Tsunade dans ses papiers, Iruka en mission, Jiraya en observation, tous avaient mieux à faire. Alors quand tu m'as croisé dans la rue, que je t'ai regardé de haut sans même te parler, tu t'es arrêté de marcher, et tu as commencé à parler. Je me suis retourné pour venir te voir et j'ai écouté, et j'ai eu honte, très honte de moi, de mes actes, de mon orgueil à cause duquel je n'avais rien vu, et de ma stupidité qui t'avait fait mal. Quand tu as eut fini, tu a continué à me regarder, en silence, silence plus lourd que tes paroles, car elles me revenaient toutes en même temps. Ton regard de glace toujours plongé en moi. Et puis tu as détourné les yeux de ma silhouette presque prostrée au sol, et tu es parti d'un pas calme, partis vers ta maison, maison vide.

Je suis resté seul dehors pendant de longues minutes cette nuit là, à sentir la morsure du vent sur mes bras et mes jambes nus, à n'entendre que le murmure du vent dans les arbres, vent qui portait toujours des échos de ta voix, et qui les porterait toujours. J'étais tombé, assis à même le sol, et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, des larmes silencieuses avaient commencé à tomber de mes joues. J'avais été minable, simplement minable, méchant, cruel, sadique de t'avoir fait autant souffrir, d'avoir rajouté à ton malheur ce qui avait été de trop...et ces larmes qui baignaient mon visage. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis bien longtemps, et je n'avais plus en mémoire cette sensation. Etait-elle normale l'impression que j'avais de sentir mes pleurs geler au contact de ma peau blême, ou était-ce dut à la froideur de ton regard que je sentais encore sur moi ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé là, seul, dans le vent, dans la nuit, dans la rue. Et puis brusquement quelque chose en moi s'est réveillé, m'a dit que je continuais dans mon erreur, qu'il fallait que j'aille te voir, te faire des excuses, te promettre que je serai là maintenant, là avec toi.

Alors je me suis levé et j'ai courut comme un damné, courut pour rattraper mes erreurs. Mais quand je me suis retrouvé devant ta porte, je suis resté bloqué, à la regarder dans le noir, pendant des secondes qui furent bien trop longues. Et j'ai entendu comme un gémissement étouffé qui venait de l'intérieur. Une complainte triste, mélancolique et nerveuse qui ne te ressemblait pas. Ça m'a fait mal de l'entendre. Alors j'ai poussé doucement la porte, je suis entré en la refermant derrière moi, et je me suis rendu à la source du bruit. Tu étais dans ta chambre, sur ton lit. Allongé, la tête dans l'oreiller, secoué par des convulsion régulières. Je me suis assis à côté de toi dans cette pièce sombre, j'ai posé ma main sur la tienne qui était immobile sur les couvertures. J'ai serré cette main, fort, fort, comme pour y mettre toutes mes erreurs et les sceller en les entourant d'affection. Ta main a commencé à bouger, tes doigts se sont resserrés sur les miens, dans un mouvement doux mais perceptible et puis, toujours dans la même douceur, ta main est devenue molle dans mon poing serré. C'est seulement à ce moment là que j'ai sentit quelque chose d'humide sur mes doigts. J'ai levé mon bras tremblant et, dans un rayon de lune filtrant entre les rideaux, j'ai reconnu cette chose sur ma main. Cette chose qui aurait été rouge sous le soleil et qui brillait là d'un éclat noirâtre. Du sang.

Il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour que l'information monte à mon cerveau. Je me suis levé dans un bond et j'ai allumé la lumière. Et là, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, mon dos appuyé contre le mur est descendu doucement jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le sol. Il m'a fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir réaliser ce que je voyais. Tu étais là, allongé sur ton lit dans un pyjama noir, sur des draps blancs. Tu avais la position d'un ange endormi, un bras sous la tête, l'autre, comme je l'avais laissé, ballant sur le bord du lit. Il y avait un kunai au sol. Kunai duquel le liquide vital tombait goutte à goutte. Je me suis relevé tant bien que mal pour voir le sang. Le sang partout, coulant des traits précis tracés sur tes poignets et des griffures marquant ton visage, le sang. Ton sang. Maintenant il brillait dans une lueur morbide à vous figer sur place. Il y en avait partout, dans tes cheveux vifs qui perdaient de leur éclat en même temps que ta peau pâlissait, atteignant rapidement la couleur des draps. Tout était rouge, tout ! D'un rouge glauque et visqueux dans lequel ton corps sans vie se noyait peu à peu. Du sang commençait déjà à coaguler au coin de tes lèvres inanimés, sur lesquelles on ne verrait plus le moindre sourire. Je me suis approché lentement vers toi, et dans un espoir ultime j'ai tendu ma main pour la poser sur ton dos et te secouer un peu, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction. Mais mon geste s'est stoppé de lui-même quand j'ai vu ton sang sur mes doigts.

Alors je suis sorti. Je suis sorti en courant, en courant droit chez l'hokage, en courant et en hurlant, une seule syllabe qui résonnait comme un cri lugubre dans la nuit voilée. Non. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, et pourtant si. J'avais tellement de mal à y croire, que Tsunade ne m'a pas cru au premier abord. Je l'avais réveillée, elle ne semblait pas en forme, il a fallut que je lui montre ma main rouge pour qu'elle réagisse. Elle n'aime pas le sang. Quand elle l'a vu, elle a bondit, elle est partie directement vers chez toi pour voir si elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Même après que j'ai réussit à murmurer « c'est inutile, tout est fini. Il est mort en me tenant la main. » Elle a voulu te voir, te voir pour le croire, te voir pour me croire. Lors je l'ai laissé partir, mais je ne l'ai pas suivie, je savais que je n'aurais pas la force de te revoir encore une fois. Alors, résistant à l'envie de m'écrouler à nouveau, je suis parti chez Kakashi. Lui aussi je l'ai réveillé, et lorsqu'il a vu les larmes sur mon visage et le sang sur ma main, il a comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Il m'a demandé d'une voix éteinte ce qu'il s'était passé, qui... je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre, je n'arrivais pas à dire ton nom... je voulais aller chez Iruka pour leur dire à tous les deux en même temps, mais je me suis rappelé qu'il était en mission. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux, sans pour autant essuyer mes larmes, j'ai respiré doucement et j'ai réussit à articuler faiblement « il s'est suicidé ».

Il n'a pas demandé qui, il avait déjà compris, et un voile sombre est tombé instantanément sur son regard. Je n'ai même pas réalisé que je le voyais sans son masque pour la première fois. Il m'a ramené doucement chez l'hokage où il m'a laissé entre les mains de jeunes femmes, certainement des infirmières. Elles m'ont amené dans une pièce avec un lit, je me suis allongé sur le dos et je suis resté immobile longtemps. Je ne me souviens plus très bien. J'ai du finir par m'endormir. Le matin quand je me suis réveillé, Iruka était assis à mon chevet, il avait du rentrer dans la nuit et il avait pleuré, on ne voyait pas de traces de larmes sur son visage, mais ses yeux rouges et bouffis ne trompaient personne. Je me suis assis dans mon lit. Il y avait un miroir en face de moi, je ressemblait à un zombi. Peau blanche, pâle, livide, deux sillons noirs sur les joues et des yeux minuscules, noirs comme coincés dans leurs orbites. Iruka s'est levé, a tenté de sourire, mais n'a obtenu qu'un vague rictus d'une tristesse infinie. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai commencé à pleurer. Doucement d'abord, puis le flot régulier de mes larmes est devenu un torrent et tout mon corps était agité, mes muscles se contractant douloureusement avec mes sanglots. J'ai beaucoup parlé à mon ancien professeur à ce moment là, je lui ai dit combien je me sentais coupable, je lui ai dit ce que tu m'avais dit, et comment j'avais été incapable de faire quoique ce soit. C'était ma faute, ma faute à moi. Si seulement j'avais su te montrer que je t'aimais bien, peut-être même plus que ça, que tu étais mon ami, mon meilleur ami....

Iruka m'a déculpabilisé, étant lui-même incapable de consoler quelqu'un, il m'a dit que tout le monde y était pour quelque chose, qu'on aurait tous du faire attention... je n'ai pas répondu, je n'avais pas de force pour répondre, pas de mots pour répondre. Alors j'ai finit par me lever, j'ai suivi le jeune brun dans les couloirs, jusqu'au bureau de l'hokage. Quand je suis rentré, il y a eu un moment de silence et j'ai regardé autour de moi. Sakura pleurait, de véritables sillons se creusaient dans ses joues, Ino avait l'air au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, immobile appuyée, sur l'épaule de Shikamaru, ses grands yeux ouverts semblaient avoir déjà pleuré toutes les larmes possibles. Hinata était assise sur un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains, elle sanglotait amèrement et tremblait comme une feuille. Tu aurai du tous les voir, tu aurai compris à quel point ils tenaient à toi, même Shino avait du enlever ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux, Akamaru hurlait à la mort et Kiba semblait se retenir de faire de même...Neji était abattu, les yeux fixés au sol, immobile, Tenten fixait un point loin devant elle en essayant de stopper ses larmes, Lee se tenait la tête dans les mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière dans un mutisme que je ne lui connaissait pas. Choji était debout, son paquet de chips renversé au sol, et Shikamaru, tout en frottant l'épaule d'Ino reniflait bruyamment. Ils t'aimaient tous, et ils t'aiment encore... même nos senseis quand ils sont arrivés avaient les yeux rouges.

Naruto, mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ???? Tu les aurai vus ce matin dans le bureau de Tsunade, tu aurai compris qu'ils t'aimaient profondément, qu'ils tenaient à toi du fond du cœur !!!! l'hokage a posé son mouchoir sur son bureau, et a ravalé ses larmes pour nous dire que l'enterrement aurait lieu l'après-midi même, en présence de tout le village. Tout le monde est resté là, sans bouger, incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste. Je suis parti en premier, parti dans cet endroit que tu affectionnais tant, les trois troncs où nous sommes devenus ninja. En arrivant, j'ai vu Kakashi sensei, il était là depuis un certain temps semblait-il, et il regardait la stèle des héros du village. Je me suis approché en silence, et j'ai vu qu'on y avait rajouté un nouveau nom, ton nom. J'ai regardé notre professeur d'un œil interrogateur et j'ai dit « je sais que c'est un héros, mais il n'est pas mort en mission ?... » Il a fermé son œil visible, et il m'a répondu ces simples mots « sa vie était une mission ». Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai regardé ton nom. Il avait raison. Toute ta courte, trop courte, vie durant, tu avais porté en toi un démon, le démon renard, kyubi no yokho. Le jour de ta naissance on t'avait confié une mission qui durerait aussi longtemps que toi. Tu n'avais rien demandé à personne, tu es né shinobi. Et c'est cette mission qui t'as tué... voilà ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment là. Et puis au bout d'un moment je suis reparti dans le village. J'ai assisté à ton enterrement, j'ai entendu le discours de Tsunade, un très beau discours à la fin duquel tous les habitants de konoha pleuraient, où tous se sentaient coupables comme moi depuis la veille...

Maintenant, je suis seul. La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Il neige. Haku doit aussi pleurer pour toi. Tout les autres sont rentré chez eux, chercher du réconfort auprès de leurs parents, de leur famille. Je n'en ai pas. Je préfère rester là à regarder ta bouche qui me sourit, tes yeux qui me fixent... ton visage sculpté dans le marbre gris... Naruto... je comprend pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu me l'a expliqué toi-même, je suis la dernière personne qui t'ai vu, celle qui a entendu tes derniers mots...Naruto... tu étais fort, tu le serai devenu encore plus si tu avais prit le temps de grandir. Tu as vécut toute ta vie sous les regards méprisants des gens, si méprisants, si froids, si haineux, et qui t'isolaient si bien que tu n'arrivais plus à percevoir la chaleur de ceux qui t'aimaient. Naruto... tu es parti de ton propre grès, tu étais le seul à le vouloir, et tu as laissé derrière toi un village bien triste, des gens en pleurs. Un vide immense au fond de moi-même... j'ai envie de venir te rejoindre, de te revoir pour toujours, mais je pense aux autres. S'ils doivent avoir mal, le dixième de ce que j'ai mal actuellement, parce que je suis parti en plus de toi, je serai stupide de le faire...Naruto, j'ai envie de te revoir sourire, de t'entendre rire, j'en ai besoin pour dégeler mon corps qui est toujours glacé après tes paroles d'hier soir... mais rien ne les réchauffera jamais, ni mon corps, ni mon cœur. Naruto... tu étais le plus grand héros de ce village, et tu le restera à tout jamais, dans les cœurs et dans les âmes de ceux qui se rappelleront ton nom, qui raconteront ton histoire à leurs enfants, et qui souriront au moment de partir car ils sauront venir à toi. Je suis de ceux-là Naruto. Je t'admire, et tu me manques.


End file.
